


Work Sucks

by KandiSheek



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Idol Life, M/M, Markson in the background, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, also Jackson is a little shit, and Mark gives zero fucks, is Busy Life, they keep getting interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Jaebum hasn't had time to fool around with Jinyoung for weeks, but now that they have the day off he'll finally make it happen....Except life says 'No'.Or: JJ-Project keeps getting interrupted and Jackson is a little shit.





	Work Sucks

Jaebum frowned sleepily as he blinked against the sunlight shining through the windows of Jinyoung's room. Forgot to close the curtains again, typical. He glanced at his watch on the bedside table and groaned, hiding his still sensitive eyes in the pillow. Seven fucking thirty, just great.

With a quiet sigh he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drift back to sleep. It was way too early to be awake on a Sunday, especially since they finally managed to squeeze one of their rare days off into the schedule. And God dammit did they deserve this one.

The last weeks had been hell. Comeback, promotions, practice, getting sick, everything seemed to pile up at once. But at the same time Jaebum was incredibly grateful for all the praise and recognition they got. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing all their hard work finally pay off. But still, everyone needed downtime once in a while.

Jaebum tightened his arms around Jinyoung who was still snoring peacefully and hummed contently under his breath. For a moment he thought about getting up and closing the curtains so his boyfriend wouldn't wake up too, but his laziness easily overpowered any thought of movement. The bed was way too comfortable to get up.

Jaebum sighed softly as he pressed his face into the crook of Jinyoung's neck, nuzzling the soft, black hair. Despite the tough and chic image he nursed Jaebum was pretty sure he'd never get tired of cuddling with his boyfriend. At moments like this he was convinced that if he could have his way he'd never leave the other's side at all, but life - as always - had other plans. Or rather his bladder did.

Jaebum pressed one more kiss to the pale skin in front of him before forcing himself out of bed and padding over to the bathroom. He checked his hair in the mirror for a second before deciding with a shrug that today would be one of those days (it wasn't like he'd be going anywhere) and went through his regular morning routine at an impressive speed to get back under the warm comforter as quickly as possible.

Once he got back into the bedroom he saw a sleep-ruffled Jinyoung half sitting, half lying on the mattress, smiling lazily up at him.

“Hey,” the younger boy croaked, voice still hoarse from sleep, and yawned without covering his mouth. Jaebum swore it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

“Morning babe,” he replied softly and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. A smile found its way to his face when Jinyoung immediately wrapped his arms around his torso and laid his head on his chest.

“I missed you,” Jinyoung mumbled while closing his eyes again and practically purring when the other stroked his hair affectionately.

Jaebum kissed his nose. “I bet,” he teased lovingly. “I was gone for three whole minutes, how are you even still functioning?”

Jinyoung looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. “A kiss on the nose? Really? That's all I get as compensation? Wow, I'm offended.”

Jaebum chuckled as he softly pressed their lips together, surprised when the other immediately licked into Jaebum's mouth, eagerly deepening the kiss. Trying to suppress the embarrassing sound that threatened to escape him the older boy pulled away in slight confusion.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, their lips only millimetres apart. Jinyoung just grinned, suddenly not looking sleepy at all.

“This was long overdue.” With that he grabbed Jaebum's face in both hands and connected their mouths again forcefully. This time the older boy didn't hesitate to pull his boyfriend further on top of him, his hands roaming over the other's chest.

Jinyoung had a point. The last weeks had been so busy that the couple didn't have any time to fool around. JYP had organized loads of concerts, fan meets and variety activities all over Korea which meant hours and hours of practice, interviews and photo shoots. The short breaks they got gave them barely enough time to grab something to eat and relax for a few minutes before continuing with work. And when they got home late in the evening – if they got home at all – they were so wiped out that really all they could do was pass out on their beds and get a few hours of sleep before practice started again the next day. Naturally the sexual tension between the pair had grown to the point where Jaebum thought he would go insane if he had to watch one more sexy dance by Jinyoung in those godforsaken leather pants.

But he had restrained himself. And now he was finally going to reap the reward for his good behaviour.

Jinyoung moved to straddle Jaebum's thighs and started rolling his hips ever so slowly, the friction through their clothes making both of them moan. Before Jinyoung could even find a steady rhythm Jaebum flipped them over and went to caress his boyfriend's sides with long, smooth strokes while pressing his thigh against Jinyoung's crotch to feel him harden against him. He relished in the way Jinyoung arched into even this simple touch, his head thrown back and mouth open. He kissed his boyfriend thoroughly as Jinyoung tried to rut against his thigh until Jaebum suddenly felt nails on his ass, making him hiss.

“Hurry up,” Jinyoung groaned, pulling Jaebum's hips against his for some actual grinding. “It's been too long, stop teasing.”

Jaebum chuckled and kissed a line from the corner of the other's mouth down the side of his chin until he reached Jinyoung's neck. He left a few teasing licks here and there before firmly attaching his lips to that point he knew made Jinyoung crazy, ripping a low groan from his boyfriend. Jaebum sucked lightly, making sure to leave no visible mark before he moved further down. He could feel Jinyoung's heart beating fast against his fingertips and the knowledge that _he_ and no one else was the one who could cause this was so powerful that he couldn't help the small moan that slipped from his lips.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against Jinyoung's pulse point before biting down with enough force to make his hips buck.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung groaned and tried to thrust up only to find that he couldn't move properly, trapped underneath Jaebum's firm body. His breath hitched in his throat when Jaebum's warm palm travelled lower and lower on his stomach until it finally reached its destin-

_Feels like shopping mall-_

They froze.

_Like shopping mall-_

Jaebum groaned in annoyance when he recognized the ringtone. Who in their right mind would call him at this time of day? He took his phone from the night stand without pulling away from Jinyoung and groaned once more, louder this time, when he saw the caller ID. Reluctantly he sat up and answered the call.

“God Jackson, what do you want?”

_“Sorry, leader, but you guys need to come to the studio right now.”_ Jaebum's eyes widened almost comically.

“WHAT?” He yelled. “This is our first free Sunday in four fucking weeks!” Jinyoung put a hand on his arm to calm him down. Jaebum stroked it thankfully. “Can't this wait until tomorrow?”

_“Unfortunately not,”_ the man on the other line sighed. _“Seunghoon-hyung set up an interview for today. We have to be there in half an hour.”_

Jaebum's mouth dropped open. “Half an- Are you kidding me? I just woke up!”

_“I know, I know! Just... please, hyung.”_ Jackson sounded desperate. _“You know how management gets when we can't meet the schedule.”_

It was at times like these that Jaebum really hated being an idol. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. “Fine. We're on our way.”

He hung up without bothering to wait for a reply. Jinyoung looked at him in disappointment.

“We won't have time to finish this, will we?”

Jaebum kissed him on the forehead before standing up, doing his best to ignore the heat in his stomach and how inviting his boyfriend's kiss-swollen lips looked right now.

“We will after we're done at the studio,” he promised Jinyoung and himself respectively. “Now go get dressed, I'll wake the kids.”

Jinyoung nodded reluctantly before walking over to his dresser and bending down to retrieve a pair of jeans from the bottom drawer, giving Jaebum a brilliant view of his boxer clad ass. Jaebum took a deep breath through his nose and clenched his fists to will the temptation away. God, the things he wanted to do to that boy right now.

Jinyoung turned back around and raised a suggestive eyebrow when he noticed Jaebum's obvious staring. Smirking mischievously he made a show of getting undressed, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling down, down, _down..._

_Fuck._

Jaebum fled the room like lightning to the sound of Jinyoung's laughter and leaned against the door from outside, sighing and rubbing his face to calm down. He groaned in frustration when his stupid erection downright refused to go away and hurried down the corridor to take a cold shower.

This was going to be a long day.

 

Jinyoung had always deemed himself a patient person. He never pressured anyone unless he really had to, he always waited for everyone else to be finished before he rose from the table and he made it a point to be friendly and kind to strangers. But every person had their limits. And today was one of the times he reached his.

These past five hours had been so fucking annoying that he felt the need to strangle someone. The interview itself had been hell. Not only was the reporter over forty minutes late because of traffic, no, he had also asked the dumbest questions imaginable and giggled in a way that made Jinyoung want to jump his throat.

When they were finally done after half an hour of forced smiles and barely keeping their cool their manager had demanded that they take a special picture for the headline. It turned out that they were going to be on the front page of some new idol magazine. Not that they weren't excited about it, but could you seriously expect them to be jumping for joy at the news of extra work on a _Sunday?_ When they were supposed to have a day off? Come on, this was torture! Especially with Jaebum's eyes constantly on him, reminding him that yup, he'd been low-key horny all day. Just great.

None the less they drove over to the _next_ studio and posed for their photo. Jinyoung had been very calm and uncomplaining even when the photographer corrected the posture of his left arm for the third time. Once they got the picture they could go back home after all, right?

Wrong.

Seunghoon just _had_ to decide that now that they were already here they might as well just take some photos for a special behind the scenes photo book planned for their upcoming album which resulted in _another_ two and a half hour shoot with three different costumes because apparently JYP hadn't 'made up his mind yet'. Even that would've been acceptable to Jinyoung. Not okay, but acceptable.

But this? Fucking _hell_ no. This was the point where even his patience reached its end.

“ _Extra dance practice?_ On my only free day from work? Are you serious?”

“I'm sorry, Jinyoung,” Seunghoon sighed. “But JYP PD-nim said that the dance break for Hard Carry needs some tweaking and the concert is in three weeks...”

“So?” He huffed angrily. “That's more than enough time! I can stay after tomorrow or the next three days or something, just... not today. Come on, _please!_ ”

“Sorry,” he apologized again. “Your choreographer has a different schedule the next week, so today's our last chance to work with him. I can't do anything about it.” The manager turned around and shouted over his shoulder. “Studio B in twenty minutes. I'll bring Yugyeom.”

Jinyoung threw his hands up in exasperation and groaned loudly. What had he done in his previous life to deserve this? He jumped when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Ready to go?” Jaebum whispered huskily in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Was it even healthy to get a semi in 0.5 seconds? Damn, he must be even more desperate than he thought. Trying not to get too distracted by Jaebum's breath against his neck (and gloriously failing) he turned around in his boyfriend's arms and shook his head reluctantly.

“Extra dance practice.”

Jaebum blinked.

“ _WHAT?_ ”

Jinyoung flinched when the taller boy practically yelled in his face.

“Whoa, calm down,” he said, a little annoyed. “I don't want to either, but I...”

“No.”

Jinyoung's eyebrows rose in surprise. “What?”

“No. Just fucking no,” Jaebum practically seethed, his brow furrowed and eyes boring into Jinyoung's like steel. Somehow, despite the situation, it turned him on like hell. “It's our day off. They can't force you to do this!”

“Then take me away,” Jinyoung said with a conniving glint in his eyes, enjoying the dumbfounded look on Jaebum's face. “Show them that they can't have me. I'm yours, Jaebum-hyung. They can't just take me from you when you want me.” Jinyoung's eyes flickered down to Jaebum's lips, involuntarily wetting his own at the sight.

A shudder ran through the leader's whole body, his pupils dilating rapidly. Before anything else could be said or done he grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him into a nearby conference room, not caring which one it was. As soon as the door closed behind the pair Jaebum slammed him up against the closest wall and forced his tongue down the other's throat. Harsh pants filled the air as the two made out with brute frustration, letting all the pent-up tension finally run free. Jaebum pressed his body flush against the other's and rubbed their already hard cocks together, twin moans resounding through the room at the friction. After being half-hard all day this felt like fucking nirvana.

“They can't have you,” he practically growled and grabbed Jinyoung's ass to hoist him further up the wall and onto his hips. He sucked harshly on the other boy's neck, making him cry out and thrust his hips reflexively. “You're mine, Jinyoung,” he panted against the mark he just bit into the pale skin displayed to him. “I want you.”

He'd always known Jaebum was possessive, but it was almost ridiculous how well this little scheme had worked. Even though the make up noonas would kill him if they saw the hickey this was more than worth it. A low moan tore itself from Jinyoung's throat, making Jaebum chuckle.

“You like that, huh?” Jaebum whispered into Jinyoung's ear and thrust his hips up sharply. “When I claim you like this? When I show everyone that I can have you whenever I want?”

Jinyoung whined and his cock actually _twitched_ at Jaebum's words. God, he never thought he'd have a kink for this, but it felt So. Fucking. Good.

Jaebum grabbed his thighs firmly and carried his boyfriend over to the thankfully empty table. Before the two boys knew it they were grinding against each other like no tomorrow, hands grabbing any part of the other's body they could reach.

“I want to fuck you,” Jaebum panted, tilting Jinyoung's head upwards so they could look each other in the eye. “Can I?”

Jinyoung's heart clenched in adoration. Even when they got carried away like this his boyfriend still wanted his permission. He nodded eagerly.

“Yes, fuck, yes, hyung. Fuck me.”

The other moaned deeply as he began to lift Jinyoung's shirt up, revealing inch after inch of pale, smooth-

“Jinyoung? You in there?”

“FUCK!” Jaebum shouted and punched the table with enough force to make it shake underneath his boyfriend. “FUCK MY LIFE!”

“Jaebum? Is that you?” Seunghoon sounded slightly nervous now. “Do I need to call security? Because I will.”

“NO! You just need to go away and give us FIVE GODDAMN MINUTES!” That Jaebum's voice didn't crack at his sheer volume was a wonder in itself.

“ExCUSE me?” came the indignant response from outside. Jinyoung could just picture their manager's enraged face as he said this.

“Um, Jaebum-hyung-” he tried to interject but Jaebum powered on.

“You heard me!” the leader shouted and pulled Jinyoung even closer, determined not to let him go this time. “Just go! We'll be out in ten minutes!”

For a few seconds there was silence outside, then Seunghoon spoke again.

“Listen, brat,” he growled, voice dangerously quiet. “If Jinyoung is not out here in three seconds I will not only make him stay longer but I will break down that damn door with my bare hands. _Now get your ass out here!_ ”

Jinyoung's eyes widened. He'd never heard Seunghoon cuss before. Quite frankly, it was terrifying.

“Um, I think you should go out there, babe,” Jaebum whispered nervously, eyeing the door like Seunghoon would burst in and kick his ass any minute. Which probably wasn't that far from the truth. “And I'm just, uh. Gonna hide. Yeah.”

“Fine,” Jinyoung huffed and stood up, fixing his hair as he went. “But we're SO going to fuck later!”

“More than once,” Jaebum agreed and slapped his butt, nudging him towards the door in the process. “Get 'em, babe.”

 

Jinyoung was in a surprisingly good mood as he walked through the lobby of their apartment complex. It had taken some time before they were satisfied, but now that JYP had personally complimented him and Yugyeom on the changes he could finally, _finally_ enjoy what was left of his free time with Jaebum. The exhaustion from two hours of dancing faded with every step closer to his boyfriend, excitement and anticipation taking over. As he rode the elevator up to their floor he hummed under his breath, tapping his foot to the beat. Yep, life was pretty good right now.

Of course that feeling didn't last five minutes. As soon as the doors opened he heard two familiar voices shouting in the hallway, disturbing his inner peace. Jinyoung sighed and rolled his eyes. Leave it to his band mates to not be able to stay peaceful for two mere hours. Curious what the matter was this time he turned the corner and found them arguing loudly in front of their apartment door.

“Un- _fucking_ -believable!” Jaebum yelled and stomped his foot childishly, face red with anger and clenched fists shaking. Jackson stood determinedly in the doorway, blocking his way while Mark just looked bored next to him.

“I'll say it again, hyung. You can't come in here now,” Jackson repeated and slung his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him close just as Jinyoung finally reached them and raised a hand in greeting. When he got no response whatsoever he sighed and joined in on the ridiculous scene.

“What's going on?” he asked, already slightly annoyed, eyeing the frustrated expression on his boyfriend's face with suspicion. “What do you mean we can't come in?”

“Hey Jinyoung, you probably forgot but it's our anniversary and we kind of want to celebrate if you know what I mean,” Jackson wagged his eyebrows suggestively as Mark rolled his eyes.

“Your anniversary was _two weeks ago!_ ” Jaebum roared furiously.

Jackson sniffed condescendingly and shrugged. “So? We didn't get to celebrate it _properly._ ” With a cheeky wink he leaned down and bit Mark's ear unashamedly. The older boy whacked Jackson's arm, not even looking up from where he was playing with his phone, as the blonde grinned and pressed a disgustingly cute kiss to his nose.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Endearing. But sorry, we need the apartment to ourselves. Like, _now._ ” He gestured energetically between himself and Jaebum and tried to push past Jackson who simply stepped back and slammed the door in his face. “ _Whoa!_ What the fuck, Jackson?!”

“You mother- _aaaargh!_ ” Jaebum banged his fists against the wooden door. “Open! Up! _Now! WANG!_ ”

“Nu-uuuh,” Jackson singsonged from inside, followed by a noise that sounded suspiciously like a key turning and locking.

“Let us in!” Jaebum shouted, full-on desperate now. “Come on, guys! We can share the apartment!”

There was a small pause before Jackson laughed loudly. “Sorry Jaebum-hyung, but the kids are not coming back till tonight and we're not planning on staying in the room. So unless you wanna watch...”

“I _can't_ fucking believe this!”, Jaebum groaned, banging his hand on the door once more in defeat. “If you fuck on the couch I will murder you in your sleep, you hear me? _Yah, Jackson!_ ”

When the only response was laughter Jaebum all but screamed in frustration and stormed off, pulling Jinyoung along by his sleeve. Jinyoung could almost hear him grinding his teeth in anger.

“I swear to God,” Jaebum snapped. “We'll get to fuck today, if it's the last thing I'll ever do in this god damn life!”

Jinyoung let his determined boyfriend drag him through the empty hallway and into the elevator uncomplainingly but raised his eyebrows in question when he pressed the 'lobby' button.

“Um, Jaebum-hyung? You _do_ know that there are people down there, right?”

“Not in the training room there aren't,” the taller boy replied smoothly without as much as looking at his boyfriend whose jaw just dropped three feet under the earth.

“Training ro-... Hyung! Are you insane? We can't just go in there and... you know-”

He was cut off by Jaebum slamming him none too gently into the elevator wall, pinning him against it with fire in his eyes.

“Listen Jinyoung. You may be able to hold out, but I...” Jaebum closed his eyes and took a deep breath before whining. “ _Fuck,_ I can't, okay? I've been holding this in all day and if I wait any longer I'm going to explode.” He looked so sincere that Jinyoung couldn't even find it in himself to laugh at his last sentence. Especially since he knew that his boyfriend was indeed that kind of guy who snapped at some point if he didn't get his fair share of sex. And he had to admit it, seeing Jaebum that needy was insanely hot.

But Jinyoung wouldn't be Jinyoung if he made things that easy, so he scoffed and pushed Jaebum back a few inches. “Desperate much, leader?” he drawled, smirking at the frustrated look on Jaebum's face. “You know, you never asked me if I- _aah!_ ” He trailed off into a moan when Jaebum pressed a hand against his crotch and Jinyoung felt the half-hard erection that he'd sported almost all day return under his boyfriend's touch. “Hyung!”

“I tell you I want to fuck you right now,” Jaebum mumbled against Jinyoung's shoulder, alternating between kisses and soft suckles. “And you'd rather lecture me? That is SO you.”

Jinyoung wanted to make a witty remark, but his brain quickly turned to mush when he felt Jaebum's tongue against the shell of his ear. He gripped Jaebum's biceps a little harder to hold himself up, cursing under his breath.

“How are you so hot?” He faintly heard his boyfriend mumble before he continued his assault on the tender flesh of his collarbone, his tongue leaving trails of fire across all of his most sensitive spots.

“J-Jaebum-hyung!” It was supposed to sound scolding, but trailed off into a moan somehow. “We- _fuck!_ We can't!”

The older boy pulled back slightly. “Why?”

“Be-because...” Jinyoung took a deep breath to compose himself. “Because we're in public. Anyone could see us.” He was quite proud of how coherent his answer was.

Jaebum apparently was not because he only rolled his eyes in response and continued to stroke Jinyoung's arms. “We're in an elevator, Nyoungie. Nobody's here.”

As if to prove him wrong the door opened with a 'ding', revealing the lobby and all the people in there. Just as Jinyoung was about to make a smart ass comment Jaebum dragged him out into the open and strode across the carpeted floor towards the door of the training room. The younger boy's eyes widened in horror.

“Hyung,” he hissed. “You can't be serious!”

“Oh, believe me, I am,” Jaebum replied calmly and shoved Jinyoung through the door indifferently, ignoring his fierce protests. They were lucky that nobody had seen them disappear. When Jaebum tried to get a hold of his boyfriend's hips he was pushed back immediately.

“ _No!_ ” Jinyoung whisper-yelled, trying to push past him, but was stopped by a strong arm across his chest. He growled in warning. “Im Jaebum...”

“Yes, darling?” the older boy mocked in a sweet voice as he ran a hot hand down Jinyoung's chest, effectively making him shudder.

“N-Not here,” Jinyoung replied shakily as he tried and failed to keep Jaebum's hands off his body. He felt his resolve crumbling more and more with each little touch.

“Let me,” Jaebum murmured and buried his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck to breathe him in. “God, fucking... _please!_ ”

Jinyoung's eyes rolled back into his head and he knew that he couldn't resist much longer. He was only human after all.

“O-okay.”

Jaebum lifted his head with such a happy smile that it looked almost ridiculous. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Jinyoung confirmed with a shaky grin and not even a second later a pair of eager lips crashed into his own, tongues tangling. They only parted when there was absolutely no air left in between them, panting and staring into each others' eyes. As Jinyoung's hands wandered towards Jaebum's belt to continue where they left off this morning Jaebum started fiddling with the button at the top of his shirt.

“I want-”

And that was when the door opened.

The two boys exchanged a quick look of horror before they dove into the adjoined closet with the practised ease of mischievous teenage boys. Through the door they heard the muffled voice of their landlord and the sound of someone sitting down on the floor. Fuck.

“Shit. How are we gonna get out of here now?” Jinyoung hissed. No answer. “Hyung!” Still no answer. He turned around to look at the other boy in annoyance, but was stopped by a strong pair of hands on his hips.

“Don't,” he heard Jaebum respond from behind him, sounding strangled. He was about to snap back at him when he noticed it.

Oh shit.

Jinyoung subtly tried to move away so his ass _wasn't_ pressed against his boyfriend's crotch, but Jaebum's grip kept him close. Not that he would've come far anyway. That closet was tiny.

“Jaebum-hyung,” he warned shakily when he felt the hands on his hips shift their grip ever so slightly. “Don-”

Jaebum's hips snapped forward.

Jinyoung's breath hitched when he felt how _hard_ his boyfriend still was – and that from the guy who once said he didn't have an exhibitionism kink, that filthy _liar_ –, and redoubled his efforts in trying to get some space between them. “J-Jaebum-hyung, stop! We can't!”

“No,” Jaebum panted, keeping up his grinding. “I'm done. I'm so fucking done with waiting.”

“Hyung, please,” Jinyoung whispered in horror, trying to still his boyfriend's hips. “Our landlord is-”

“I. Don't. Care,” the older boy growled in a low voice that made Jinyoung squirm. “We've waited long enough. I need to come _now_ or I'll do something I'll regret.”

_“-Is someone in there?”_

Jaebum and Jinyoung froze when they heard the landlord's voice from outside, jumping away from each other just fast enough that the elderly man didn't see them in their compromising position as he ripped the door open.

“Aha, I knew it! You two idol brats! What on earth do you think you're doing in there?” the old man barked sharply, his teeth slightly bared.

“I- we just... um- we,” Jaebum stuttered and tried to pull his sweatshirt down further to cover what was still way too obvious. “We, uh...”

“ _Prank!_ ” Jinyoung exclaimed suddenly. Jaebum shot him a look – _come on,_ wasn't that excuse a little old? –, but still decided to go along with it.

“Yeah! We, uh... wanted to prank you. Sir.”

The landlord just stared at them silently until they were both squirming on their feet before he pointed a menacing finger at them.

“I thought I would have hammered this into every single skull in these apartments by now, but apparently you two are simply too dense to listen and breathe at the same time.” He fixed them with a deadly glare. “This training room is off limits on Sundays. Clear? If I catch you in here ever again I will personally make sure that you and your little friends lose your apartment, your semi-famous status and your contract, if it's the last thing I ever do. Understood?”

Jaebum and Jinyoung nodded meekly.

“Very well. You're banned from this room for the next two weeks for this little stunt. Now get out before I change my mind.” And with that he shoved them out through the door before the boys could utter a single word of protest.

 

“I think I'm ready to give up now”, Jaebum grumbled miserably as they made their way back to the apartment in hopes that Mark and Jackson were already done. Haha, yeah, fat chance. “I'm just gonna take a nap and let my dick shrivel off with my blue balls. The world just doesn't want us to get off, Jinyoungie. It's in God's fucking plan! The Maya probably saw this coming ages ago!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jaebum's antics. There was no use trying to stop his boyfriend in one of his rants. He didn't get like this often, but when he did the drama was _real._

“I'm pretty sure that there's a disease like that, where people die from being horny for too long. I might get that and die, Nyoungie. I might _die!_ ”

“Oookay,” Jinyoung interrupted him loudly despite knowing he'd only be ignored. This was getting way out of hand. “No need to go all melodramatic on me now. We might still get some alone time today.”

“Oh who are you kidding,” Jaebum sighed in such a miserable tone that Jinyoung could only shake his head at him. “As if you still believe that. What are the chances of that ever happening again?”

Jinyoung rubbed his temples in annoyance. “They're pretty high considering we're still in our twenties.”

“Maybe it's a sign,” Jaebum lamented further without acknowledging Jinyoung. “Like, maybe we should become monks and live in abstinence. Hey, do you think they'd still let you be an idol if you lived in a temple?”

Jinyoung groaned. Okay, he loved this boy to death, but at the moment it was really hard to not jump his throat. And not in the fun way. “Hyung, I don't know what kind of parallel universe you're in right now, but _please_ snap out of it, okay?”

“I fucking hate this!” Jaebum cried out, suddenly angry. “This is all Jackson's fault! Why can't he just take Mark to dinner like a normal fucking person on their anniversary! Fuck!”

Great. Now people were staring, too. Jinyoung sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hyung. Please stop.”

“No! Nothing can ever make up for-”

“The car!”

“Huh?”

Jinyoung stared at Jaebum with his mouth open as the obvious thought struck him. “The car! Manager-nim left his car in the garage!”

Jaebum's face lit up like a Christmas tree. “The car! Jinyoungie, you're a genius!”

“We'd have to be careful though so we don't make a mess on the- _oof!_ WHAT THE HELL, HYUNG?”

His boyfriend didn't even pause, running towards the exit with the younger boy flung carelessly over his shoulder. “No time to waste, Jinyoungie! We're on a mission!”

“I'll kick your ass for this later,” Jinyoung ground out, his face on fire as they passed by some other residents who – of course – were all staring at them. “I swear to god I will.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Jaebum waved him off, sprinting across the lobby with one hand on Jinyoung's back pocket. Which reminded him...

“Keys! We don't have the keys!”

Jaebum skidded to a halt, setting Jinyoung down with a determined glare.

“I'll find Seunghoon-hyung, you wait at the car.”

Before Jinyoung could even reply Jaebum was off. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, grimacing at the sweat on his brow. Seriously, all this trouble just to get off. What's a man got to do to get laid?

Jinyoung rolled his shoulders and started his slow walk towards the garage. Jaebum better catch up to him soon.

 

Jaebum did in fact tear into the garage not even two minutes later, panting like he'd just run a marathon. He looked around to find Jinyoung pacing to his left, looking considerably more upset than when he'd left him.

“Hey, what's-”

“The car's not here!”

Jaebum groaned. “I know. Seunghoon-hyung said he parked it outside.”

Jinyoung looked at him with desperate eyes. “Then how-”

“I said it's outside, come on!” He grabbed Jinyoung's hand, dragging him out to the front of their apartment complex where – _hallelujah_ – they immediately found the sleek black car.

Jinyoung grabbed the keys out of his boyfriend's hand and started fumbling the door open, Jaebum's hand heavy on his lower back.

“C'mon, c'mon,” Jaebum urged him right next to his ear, making him shiver.

“Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!,” Jinyoung barked at him as he opened the door and scrambled over the gear shift into the passenger seat. Jaebum followed him, quickly slamming the door shut.

“Okay, now let's-”

“We can't do it _here,_ idiot!,” Jinyoung snapped impatiently, pushing the keys into Jaebum's hand. “People will see! We have to find a secluded spot somewhere.”

Jaebum looked at him like a kicked puppy. “You mean we'll have to _wait?_ ”

“Just a few minutes,” Jinyoung promised, trying to ignore the crestfallen look on Jaebum's face.

“That's a few minutes too long! C'mon, let's just-”

“We can't! If anyone sees we're done for!”

Jaebum sighed. “You're right, fuck. It's just-”

“The faster we get going the faster we can get to fucking,” Jinyoung said bluntly, putting on his seat belt. “Come on, hyung, step on it!”

Jaebum didn't need telling twice, pulling out of the parking lot onto the main street. “Where to?”

“Anywhere.” Jinyoung wiped his eyes tiredly. “I don't care anymore.”

What followed was the most uncomfortable car ride of their lives, full of stolen glances and clenched fists. It also made both of them realize that while car sex sounded like a great idea in books and movies it was ridiculous to think that they'd ever find a spot where no one would see them here in the streets of Seoul.

Jinyoung sighed hopelessly. “Hyung...”

“No,” Jaebum said, eyes hard. “We'll find something.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

Jinyoung groaned, throwing his hands up. “Come on, hyung, seriously! There's no way we'll- _fuck!_ ”

He very nearly screamed when Jaebum suddenly made a sharp right, tires screeching as he parked the car. “What the fuck, hyung!”

“You wait here,” Jaebum commanded a little breathlessly, unbuckling his seat belt and sprinting out of the car. Jinyoung followed him with his eyes, speechless, when a sign above the door Jaebum disappeared into caught his attention.

_Northeast Motel_

Oh.

His brain had just caught up with the implications when Jaebum stuck his head back out the door, waving him over. Jinyoung stumbled out of the car, pulling his hood over his face as he ran towards his boyfriend.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he hissed once they were both inside and hurrying past the receptionist who just gave them a knowing smirk. Great. “Two idols in a motel? What will people think?”

“Nobody saw us and I know this place,” Jaebum said dismissively, already searching the number plates for the right room. “Taecyeon-hyung used to come here all the time.”

Jinyoung eyed his boyfriend shrewdly. “That's... not that surprising actually.”

Jaebum threw him a grin before he turned left to unlock the door to their room and step inside. Jinyoung followed, a little more apprehensive (he'd seen the movies), but in the end had to admit it wasn't half bad. The room was clean and not shady at all like he'd almost expected.

He looked over at Jaebum who was already inspecting the bed. It suddenly dawned on Jinyoung that they were finally alone now, free to finish what he's been waiting for all fucking day. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his shoes off, making his way over to Jaebum who still had his back to him and was now nodding to himself, satisfied with the room.

“Okay, I don't think anyone will find us he- _mpf!_ ”

He was cut off by an insistent mouth on his and a weight that pushed him backwards right onto the bed. It took him a second to realize that Jinyoung must've shoved him and was now climbing right into his lap.

Their kissed aggressively, neither of them in the mood for foreplay as they ripped at each other's clothes.

“H-here, let me-” Jaebum got out between kisses, pushing Jinyoung back to take off his shirt and let his boyfriend return the favour. Jinyoung made an appreciative noise as he climbed fully on top of Jaebum, straddling him.

“Finally,” he breathed as he eyed his boyfriend under him, panting gorgeously with a red hue on his cheeks.

“C'mere,” Jaebum groaned, pulling Jinyoung down to kiss him thoroughly, hands already busy undoing both of their belt buckles. Jinyoung didn't take long to get with the program, sitting up to rid himself of the rest of his clothes as Jaebum did the same.

Once they were finally naked Jinyoung ground their cocks together almost forcefully, making both of them groan.

“Where's the lube?” Jinyoung gritted out and Jaebum scrambled to pull it from his discarded jeans' pocket.

“How do you want it?” Jaebum asked, already coating his fingers in lube. Jinyoung pushed his boyfriend flat on the bed and turned to straddle Jaebum's chest on his hands and knees, facing away from him.

“Hurry up,” he said breathlessly before taking Jaebum's already hard cock in his mouth, making him gasp.

“Fuck, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum moaned, losing himself in the feeling for a few seconds before Jinyoung whined and wiggled his butt impatiently.

Jaebum wasted no time pushing two fingers inside, making Jinyoung groan on his cock. His breath hitched at the vibration.

“God, I don't- I'll come if you keep doing that,” he gasped, starting to work his fingers inside Jinyoung's ass, carefully stretching him out. Jinyoung hummed and pulled off, stroking Jaebum with his hand instead.

“Another one, come on,” Jinyoung demanded, impatiently pushing back against Jaebum's fingers. “I'm not made of glass for fuck's sake.”

“So pushy,” Jaebum teased, but obeyed easily. As he pushed in a third finger he reached up to grab Jinyoung's cock with his other hand, enjoying the surprised moan coming from his boyfriend.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Jinyoung moaned, thrusting back against Jaebum for several minutes before reaching back to pull his boyfriend's hands away and sit up. He turned to face Jaebum and pressed a long kiss on his boyfriend's mouth before pulling back to look at him cheekily.

“Fuck me, hyung.”

Jaebum's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Jinyoung to flip them over. Not taking his eyes off Jinyoung he reached over to grab the lube and a condom. “Like this?”

Jinyoung stretched his arms over his head to grab the headboard, spreading his legs. Jaebum nearly drooled at the sight. “Please.”

Jaebum almost dropped the lube two times in his haste to fumble the condom on and slick himself up once more. He grabbed Jinyoung's hips and slid inside slowly, groaning at the heat.

“Fuck, finally.”

“I know,” Jinyoung tried for sassy but ended up sounding slightly strangled at how full he felt. Jaebum rubbed his thighs comfortingly once he bottomed out, trying to help Jinyoung relax.

“I'm ready,” the younger finally said, fingers twisting against the headboard to find a better grip. “Fuck me, hyung.”

Jaebum didn't need to be told twice, starting a fast pace that had both of them moaning in seconds, Jinyoung twisting in the sheets and Jaebum gripping his boyfriend's hips tightly. After waiting all day neither of them were going to last long, but it still took Jaebum by surprise how quickly it all became too much.

“Jinyoungie,” he groaned. “I can't-”

“I'm close,” Jinyoung gasped, meeting Jaebum's thrusts desperately. “Please, just a little more-”

Jaebum reached up to wrap a hand around Jinyoung's cock, jerking him off fast and rough until his boyfriend arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent moan as he came all over his own chest and Jaebum's fingers. It only took a few more thrusts before Jaebum followed, groaning heavily as he finally found release.

Jaebum slumped down on top of Jinyoung, feeling boneless after coming so hard. He laughed softly into Jinyoung's shoulder, still feeling the adrenaline of the whole day, glad that they had finally found the time and place to be together like this. Soon he felt fingers running through his sweaty hair, making him hum contentedly.

“That was great, hyung.”

Jaebum smiled, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung's chest. “I love you.”

Jinyoung hummed. “Love you, too.”

For a few minutes they lay in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

“I'm still gonna kick Jackson's ass though.”

Jinyoung laughed, twisting on his side to snuggle into Jaebum's chest. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

He felt Jaebum chuckle against him as he drifted off, lulled to sleep by his boyfriend's warmth. Nothing would ever be better than this.

Jackson's face when Jaebum eventually did beat his ass came as a close second though.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this because I've started this story literally ages ago and my writing style has changed so much since then. But it's too long to just let it sit on my computer, so I finally finished it, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
